


The Swear Jar

by NightWriter93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Facebook Prompt, M/M, Steve's a little shit, Swear jar, couldn't help myself, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Steve has the whole Avengers fooled, but Bucky knows better





	The Swear Jar

It was small at first, he barely noticed it when someone would curse and not even a second later he would hear “Language” followed by a groan. He ignored it thinking it was his imagination or some leftover Hydra past messing with his brain. Steve couldn’t really be scolding others for language, right?

Then it happened again, and again. Over a course of months he would hear it but never actually see it until he was sitting with the Avengers at dinner; he honestly still didn’t see himself as one, even though he was cleared after Steve and Tony had their disagreement. As they sat and ate, enjoying each other’s company Tony talked about his new upgrades to the Iron Man suit and how he was going to try and use…

“What’s nanotechnology?”

Brown eyes blinked when everyone turned to him, yeah he was normally quite so hearing his deep voice suddenly was a shock, he watched as Tony rolled his eyes.

“For fuck's sake, have you been living under a rock?” Tony stated as shook his head. 

“Tony. Language” 

“What? Again?!” 

Rhodey snorted from where he sat across from Client before he pointed his fork at the billionaire and stated “Pay the man, Tony” 

“Yeah Stark, pay the man” Sam commented from across where he was sitting, he was sure he felt Sam kicking his feet. Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t like your tone of voice” 

Okay, now he was confused “Why does Stark have to pay Steve?” He asked as Natasha smiled and sat her fork down before she got up from her place between Client and Bruce, already finished eating.

“Steve has a swear jar. If he hears anyone curse they have to pay a dollar and if it’s really bad. It’s two dollars” she stated before she left, he turned to face the man to his right and could see Steve hiding a smirk behind his cup. 

“You know, in all the years I’ve known you” Bruce started as he wiped his mouth “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse, Steve” 

“Oh that’s because he doesn’t” Tony stated as he glared at the man across the table, he gathered his things “I know. I’ve tried” he grumbled as he picked up his plate and walked around to where Steve was still eating and slapped a dollar down and walked away grumbling “Star-spangled ass”

“Language” Steve called out as more cursing was heard and something breaking. Steve glanced over and found him staring; Steve just smiled and finished his food. Snagging the dollar before he left. Slowly everyone left, leaving him by himself and his plate full of food. He always had a hard time eating, it was probably the imperfect Super Soldier Serum; days even weeks at times will go by without him eating or drinking anything, he slowly got up and headed back to Steve's bedroom. It was one of the few bedrooms he knew where it was. He opened his door and smirked when he heard the shower running, he walked to the bathroom and quietly stripped down, until he was naked and slipped in behind the Captian before he pushed him against the wall and held him against it with his metal arm. "Fucking Christ Buck!" Steve stated as the Captain pushed down his fight reflex. 

"There's that mouth" He mumbled against his skin before he lightly bit the faded teeth mark, which earned a groan from the captain "What's with the swear jar and not cursing? You have the filthiest mouth of them all" he mumbled again as Steve smirked.

"Let me go and I'll show you how filthy my mouth can really get" Steve looked over his shoulder at the other super soldier who just stared back with a blank look. "They made assumptions that I don't curse. And for payback for those assumptions, they're going to buy me a new bike" Steve smirked again before he groaned when he felt his lover's hand cup him and squeeze just the way he liked it. 

"Pay up. You cursed" was mumbled against the Captain's ear before he left. Which left the Captain panting before he smirked and shut off the water. Knowing exactly how he was going to pay his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucked. I legit wrote it in like half hour. No regrets.


End file.
